1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to molecular medicine, and in particular to compositions and methods that can be used for diagnosing and treating inflammation and myeloproliferative disorders, among other things.
2. Description of the Related Art
MicroRNAs (miRNAs) are a class of small noncoding RNAs that negatively regulate their mRNA targets by binding with imperfect complementarity in the 3′-untranslated region. Largely unrecognized before 2001, it is now clear that miRNA represent a widely conserved mechanism of post-transcriptional gene regulation. In mammals, regulatory roles have been identified for miRNA in many areas of biology, pointing to miRNA as an exciting new class of therapeutic targets with broad applications.